Baba Yaga Arc
Baba Yaga Arc is the fourth and last story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses Baba Yaga, a demon who gave her powers to Lebus Vanadis Elizaveta Fomina two years before the plot, also hunting Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Black Bow under Drekavac's request. This is also concludes the story about Tigre's amnesia when he finally regaining his memories and his Black Bow in his second battle against the witch while saving Liza from an impending danger. Prologue 'Lebus Soldier's Brewing Hatred And Jealousy' Sometime after Urs's (Tigre's) promotion as Liza's adviser, Lebus imperial soldiers are drinking at a nearby bar while lamenting everything about Urs (Tigre), especially his bond with their Vanadis despite his unknown origins and weaknesses in other weapons aside from his archery skills. Nevertheless, as long their frustrations would not causing any troubles, Naum rather let it slides since he understands his soldiers frustrations over Urs's (Tigre's) unexpected success. Suddenly, an old woman appears in front of these soldiers and suggest them to kill Urs (Tigre) instead of berating Urs, which confuses all the soldiers before witnessing her disappearance within a flash. 'Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's Nightmare' (To be added...) 'The Assemble of the Demons' In an unknown cavern, Drekavac and Vodyanoy are visited by Baba Yaga who reports Torbalan's death in Olsina Seas by the hands of the late Sasha. Even after learning Torbalan's demise, nobody sympathize their fallen comrades as Vodyanoy pays little attention towards Torbalan without remorse. Baba Yaga requests Drekavac to borrow his dragons for a certain Vanadis as a "present", to which Drekavac agrees unless the demonic witch comply to one condition: she have to help the fortuneteller to find any information or location regarding Tigre. Initially having suspicious over his seemly futile search, Baba Yaga reluctantly follows Drekavac's order out of her respect before disappearing in front of them. Chronology 'Urs and Liza's Encounter with Baba Yaga' (To be added...) Teasing Return of the Black Bow While awaken from the fall, Urs (Tigre) finds himself accidently grope Liza's breast as she fell atop of him before realizes that Valitsaif saved them from the fall. (To be continued...) 'Urs's Encounter with Damad' Somewhere in the snowy forest, Urs (Tigre) is awaken from his unconsciousness and finds himself separated away from Liza and Baba Yaga. Suddenly, nostalgic memories flows into Urs's (Tigre's) mind as he sees shadows of his once allies from Elen to all Brune citizens. However, he snaps and attempting in returning to Lebus and find Liza. On the way to his destination however, Urs (Tigre) confronts by a group of four bandits who trying to rob him, only to be saved by Damad, who slays all four bandits with ease. 'Brune's Unknown Secrets' Queen Regin Visit to Luberon Moutains Somewhere in Luberon Moutains, Regin visited the shrine to pay her ancestors while accompanied with her bodyguards, Claude and Serena. King Charles and House Ganelon Upon the Princess's return to the Royal Palace, Regin tells Badouin to come to her office regarding the Saint-Groel's situation and Ganelon's history, which Badouin reveals a truth via the document he discovered during the expedition. According to that document, King Charles and Ganelon's ancestor were best friends and as the token of their friendship, Lutetia is given to Ganelon's family and the Holy Grotto is built beneath is castle. He continues by mentioning Ganelon's ancestor reputation as a First Generation priest and became King Charles's most important vassal. However, the record is only mentioned in myth because of his possession of sorcery powers and knowledge, leading Regin to presume that Ganelon's ancestor was much as a sorcerer than a priest. Badouin however explains that Ganelon's ancestor's position as a priest was prevalent at that time but this prestigious role was diminished since the Third and Forth generation of the family,mostly due to lack of inheritance. After hearing the Prime Minister's information, Regin asks Badouin about the recovery of Artishem , which according to Badouin, the ruined city is recovered approximately one-third of of the original state and they can summon the workers to fix the Saint-Groel's inner infrastructure. The Widow of House Thenardier ---TBA--- 'Demons's Determination To Obtain Bow' In an unknown cavern, Drekavac and Vodyanoy learn from an injured Baba Yaga about Tigre's whereabouts and her apology for losing a dragonEven if he foreseen the result, Drekavac remarks that hadn't Urs interrupts the battle between Liza and the dragon, the dragon could have swallow the Thunder Vanadis whole instead. in an unsuccessful capture, though Drekavac forgives her as long he get the information about Tigre. Vodyanoy interrupts by asking Baba Yaga why didn't she take Tigre, which annoys Baba Yaga as she answers that Liza stopped her from abducting Tigre and he suddenly disappeared during her teleportation. As Drekavac asks Baba Yaga about her next move, Baba Yaga tells the demons that she need to heal herself first, then kill Liza while retrieving TigreAccording to Baba Yaga, she sensed something ominous about Tigre, whose ability to control the Black Bow powers was beyond the witch anticipation despite his amnesiac state and his signature weapon was not in his possession. So, she decided to observe Tigre further before abducting him. . Vodyanoy volunteers his assistance to Baba Yaga in capturing Tigre, while Drekavac decides to stay behind. Despite Baba Yaga's uncertainty over his thoughts over their target, Drekavac calmly reassures Baba Yaga that his mind remain unchanged. Using her broom to open the dimension while teleport away, Baba Yaga bids her fellow demons farewell. 'Orgelt Kazakov, the Earl of Polus' ---TBA--- 'Urs and Damad' ---TBA--- 'An Unexpected Reunion of a Familiar Faces' An Archer's Difficult Choice: Live as Urs or Tigrevurmud Urs's Report to Naum and Lazarl 'The Unexpected Discovery of King of the Magic Bullet Myth' In Polesia, Sofy is reading some documents in her Private Library while lamenting over the mishaps that happened in Zhcted a year ago, from Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas to Sasha's death by her severe illness. While hoping to avenge both Tigre and Sasha, Sofy also investigating more about the demons since her encounter with Torbalan. While finishing reading the documents and planning to take a break, Sofy sees a book about a certain lore and through her sheer curiosity, she decides to read the book despite its incomprehensible content. After reading the lore that featured inhuman figures, which Sofy's first thing came in mind was Torbalan, the Light Vanadis si also surprised to learn the lore's pratial of truth where it involved an unknown archer, who was destined to use his power to be either the hero or the demon king. 'A Rematch Against Baba Yaga' Search for Baba Yaga Urs Rescue and Return of Tigrevurmud Vorn Separated from his allies, Urs (Tigre) briefly learns Liza's past from Baba Yaga especially her power's origins. Liza responds by telling Baba Yaga that she never abused her power and only use it for emergency but Baba Yaga taunts her that no matter how hard she try to deny, she knows that she disliked the power's destructive part, causing Liza to be unnerved and gone silent.Even if Liza denial her desire for power, Baba Yaga noticed the truth because Liza was actually hesitant to use it despite she did wished for her powers in the first place. To add insult towards Liza, Baba Yaga continued to berates Liza's vulnerability by tempting her to use the power without restrictions.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 44 Page 11 Baba Yaga laughs hysterically and continues to taunt Liza how frail she was to be submitted to her desire for power. To revitalize Liza's resolve, Urs (Tigre) requests the witch to make a bet with his arrow shot to the Thunder Vanadis: If Liza manages to deflect his arrow shot she wins. Intrigued over the bet, Baba Yaga accepts Urs's (Tigre's) challenge as she is also wondering if he is able to defeat the Vanadis and her power. Urs (Tigre) picks up the arrow from the ground and shoot it towards Liza, who closes her eyes while embracing the arrow shot and readily to deflect it. Just as she is about to react however, Valitsaif unnaturally changes the air flow which allowing Urs's (Tigre's) arrow injures her arm, much to Liza's shock and Baba Yaga's disappointment. Urs (Tigre) tells Baba Yaga that even with her powers, as long she keep relying it, Liza will never fulfill her dream as the strongest warrior. Urs's (Tigre's) hopeful words have moved Liza as she cries and whilst apologizes to Valitsaif for her negligence and requests to borrow its powers. Frustrated over Liza's revived resolution, Baba Yaga transforms into an ungodly creature and attacks Urs (Tigre) with her fireballs, successfully injures him. As Liza fiercely glaring at the her, Baba Yaga taunts the Thunder Vanadis's determination but Liza retorts that she will going to slay the monster in order to retake everything she lost. Elen's Arrival Meanwhile, Lebus Army are struggling to fight against the Clod Army but due to the Doll Army's speedy regeneration, most soldiers are either swallowed or buried alive, forcing Lim, Mashas and some surviving soldiers to flee but blocked by the clod soldiers. In a critical moments of desperation, Elen arrives in a nick time by unleashing a whirlwind to decimate the clod dolls while rescuing her allies. Elen then tells Lim and Mashas to take care their allies while she find Tigre and Liza by herself. Suddenly, Vodyanoy ambushes the group from the clod army but his hand is cut off by Elen. Seeing the creature is not human, Elen confronts and clashes Vodyanoy while cut off his tongue and right foot, only to be shocked as the the frog demons's served body parts reattached and regenerated in mere seconds later. Through her experience in battles, including fighting against Roland and Thenardier, Elen has never fought against demons until she met Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga. Light Novel Volume 10 Return of Tigrevurmud Vorn During her battle against Baba Yaga whilst trying to weaken her via her Veda, Liza urges Urs (Tigre) to escape as her first order. Despite his early hesitation, Urs (Tigre) reluctantly complies and escapes from the caverns. In order to capture the fleeing Urs (Tigre), Baba Yaga summons a giant black snake like creature and commands it to chase after him. Just as the snake reaching towards Urs (Tigre), Elen and Vodyanoy suddenly appears from the sky where Elen uses her Veda to attack the snake. Even inflicting a sufficient amount of damage, the creature's wound immediately regenerated and attacks both Elen and Urs (Tigre). Seeing the Vanadis and archer are in a sitting duck position, Baba Yaga smirks as she commands the snake to swallow them whole. Horrified over the scene, Liza could only watch helplessly while helplessly calls their names. Inside the beast's belly, Urs (Tigre) is squeezed inside along with Elen who becames speechless when he accidentally gropes her breast. Nevertheless, Elen is relief for her reunion with Tigre (Urz) by hugging him. Due to his embarrassment, Urs (Tigre) did attempted to break free from Elen's clutches but Elen told him not to move because they are not located in a snake's stomach.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 When Elen try to use Arifar for their escape, Urs (Tigre) asks the Wind Vanadis why would she save him when she could have used her Viralt to escape. Even in her hesitation, Elen replies that even if she is grieving over numerous tragedies, she still able to smile and moving on. Elen's words prompts Urs (Tigre) to blame himself for his uselessness but Elen urges him not to worry about her since it was all for her record. Unfortunately, exhaustion quickly straining Elen's energy as she is losing her consciousness and falling onto Urs's (Tigre's) arms, causing his past memories to flow violently within his mind. As overflowing nostalgic memories and mixed emotions running deep, from the events of Brune Civil War to Bertrand's shadow, a "darkness" energy surge flowing around Urs as he whispering to an exhausted Elen that they will survive their ordeal. He fires an arrow towards the beast and Baba Yaga, who yells in an agonizing pain after receiving a devastating blow. When Elen wakes up, she is happy to hear a familiar voice from Tigre who regains his memories and calls her casual name while apologizing for his lateness. As cloud begins to clear, Baba Yaga suddenly disappears within a flash. Liza also stuns to see the snake headless corpse and Vodyanoy's disapperance in the battle aftermath. Meanwhile, the Clod Army that attack Lim, Mashas and remaining Lebus soldiers also crumble simultaneously. When Elen and Tigre are walking from a far distance, Liza realizes that the battle against the witch is finally over. 'The Death of Baba Yaga' Having severely injured but barely survives the Black Bow's power, Baba Yaga uses her last ounce of energy for her escape. To her surprise, she encounters Ganelon whom she recognized as Koschei. However, Ganelon denies his demon name and reintroduce himself as a human to the crippled Baba Yaga before he revealing that he is going to eat her after failing in finding Torbalan.Ganelon was supposedly to eat Torbalan but because of his death in Lippner Seas after his defeat by Sasha's and Liza's hand, Ganelon decided to seek Baba Yaga instead. Even in her critical condition, Baba Yaga tries her vain efforts to kill Ganelon but ended up subjugated by Ganolon's power. In sheer seconds, Ganelon consumes Baba Yaga alive. Just as he finishes his "meal", Ganelon confronts Drekavac who arrives too late for his rescue. However, even losing his fallen comrade, Drekavac didn't felt empathy over Baba Yaga's death as he retorts to Ganelon that as long they fulfill their goal to wreck chaos in the human world, even if it means that Ganelon will be their last demon kind, they care less about their dying comrade and hoping he (Ganelon) will to do their biding before disappears in thin air. Despite his disagreement over Drekavac's statement, Ganelon let it slide since he too wants to wreck chaos anyways before leaving back for Brune. 'Urs No More' Meanwhile, Lebus soldiers are burying their fallen comrades at a nearby shrine by collecting their helmets while craving their names on them as their memoir. After praising her soldiers for their bravery while paying her last respects to the fallen, Liza calls her soldiers to take their break while walking together with Tigre for a chat. Elen and Lim are infuriated to see Tigre' kindled friendship with Liza even after their longtime reunion, but Mashas reassures the girls that Tigre will be back for them. As Lim staring at Mashas, Mashas jokingly tells Lim that Tigre may continue his life as Urs if he feel like it, though the Aude Earl himself knows all too well that Tigre would unlikely choose this path. Having thanking Liza for her care during his amnesia while being grateful for their short-lived yet memorable moments as Urs, Tigre also inform Liza that he decides to chosse his life as himself, prompting Liza to assume if he returns to Elen's side, in which Tigre denies. The main reason why Tigre denies Liza's claims is because despite being a guest general of Zhcted and he has two more years staying in Leitmeritz, it still didn't change a fact that Tigre is still a Brune citizen. Light Novel Volume 10 Tigre further promises Liza that he will be coming for her aid and despite Liza's earlier skepticism, since he is no longer a person she knew, the Brune Hero reassures to the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis that considers this as his gratitude to repay her care and a memory of his life with Liza. When Liza slightly laughs and asks Tigre whom would he support if she and Elen fight again, Tigre replies that he will act as a Vanadis MediatorLiza was once skeptical upon Tigre's positions due to the already estranged friendship between Elen and herself. on their behalf because he considers both gitsl as his most important people in his life, further moves Liza as she hugs Tigre whilst whispering to his ears to live longer as "Urs", before Tigre himself hugs her back. Afterwards, Liza thanks Tigre before leaving for her troops. Upon her confrontation towards Elen, who is still glaring at her whilst sarcastically criticizing Liza's "mistreatment" towards Tigre at Lebus, Liza instead retaliates by claiming that she treated Urs instead of Tigre, much to everyone but Mashas's confusion. Mashas then asks Liza regarding "Urs's" whereabouts, whom Liza claims has gone for a "vacation". Just as the Viralts emit their lights to confirm Baba Yaga's death, Liza's right arm begins to hang languidly despite the lifted curse, prompting Tigre to support her. As Elen carefully questions Liza about the arm, Liza firstly pinches her right arm with her left hands and tells her that right arm remains numbFor Liza, she was unable to feel pain nor numb over her right arm- meaning that the arm would not freely like before. It would takes months for Liza's arm to recover is a slow progress., further remarks it as a consequence of her obsession for power. Just as Elen is relief over the battle's end, Lim expresses her worries over the shrouding mysteries regarding Tigre and the Black Bow, which she believes to be the demon's target.According to Lim, as long they reached their conclusion regarding the demon's motives, Tigre's life would be in constant danger no matter whe he goes, even in Zhcted or Brune. Nevertheless, Elen ensures Lim not to worry as she will ask Sofy and other VanadisesElen refers her fellow Vanadises as "these guys", which among them are Mila (due her family's knowledge about the demons's goals), Liza (who also investigating the demons since Baba Yaga incident), Olga (who fought against Torbalan twice in Asvarre) and Valentina. for help in the investigation about the demons and their motives. Tigre apologizes Elen for unable to help her since he also hardly know about his family treasure but Elen tells him not to worry. As Mashas tells everyone that he will be going to Silessa regarding the incident, Elen, despite her hesitation, asks the old earl if Tigre will be returning to Brune with him. Mashas instead replies that the situations will depends on Viktor's decision and because the negotiations will consume some time, Tigre will be momentarily entrusted to Elen until Spring. 'Battle of Lake Birche : Reconciliation Between Silver Flash and Thunder Swirl' Just as both Elen and Liza are finishing their conversation, a soldier arrives for Liza and reports about Kazakov's invasion towards Lebus while sending an emergency letter. Liza then give Tigre the letter since it was from Naum, who tried to keep Tigre safe by denying anything about Urs/Tigre himself.Naum and Lazarl were trying to keep Kazakov away from Liza and Tigre by denying anything information about Tigre, but they only know his amnesia moniker Urz. Kazakov wasn't easily to be fooled though as he deemed Urz and Tigre were indeed a same person and going to retrieve him and going to kill the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Liza urges Tigre to return of Brune while she going to fight off Kazakov by herself but Tigre refuses as he tells the Thunder Vanadis that he cannot take back his promise to protect her. Elen, Lim and Mashas On both Mashas and Lim's perspective, dealing with a human enemy like Kazakov and his army were more easier than fighting against supernatural beings, such as Baba Yaga's Clod Army. also decided to help Liza. Kazakov's Visit to Lebus ---To be Added---- Elen's Reconciliation with Liza While departing from Baba Yaga's ruined shrine, Lebus Army of 170 camped in a forest that neared to half-frozen Birche Lake. Even outnumbered of 10 out of 1, Lebus Army morale is high due to their shared hatred towards to Polus Earl. As the sun reaches to its zenith,while Lebus Army is reorganizing its ranks, one of the soldiers reports that Polus Army has camp at the lake's vicinity. Elen told Tigre that it has been a while they had battled alongside together since the Civil War in Brune and their battle with Ilda and Bydgauche Army, Tigre's first battle in Zhcted. Elen further states about her displeasure to learn the rival would be Kazakov but also going to battle against the general without Tigre coming along. As the horn blows for the Polus Army's arrival, Elen decided to leave for her battle before Tigre urges her to be vigilant, much to Elen's relief. While parting from Tigre, Elen asks Liza to leave Kazakov to her. Confused, Liza asks Elen why did she decided to help her to slay Kazakov despite she wasn't related to her feud against the Earl. Elen replied that while she (Elen) thanked her (Liza) for taking care of Tigre, she further remarked Tigre's view Liza as important herself; moreover, because of the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's paralyzed right arm, Elen also told her to take the army's rear before disappeared for the battle. Kazakov Attack Upon Lebus Army ---TBA--- The Death of Kazakov Through the lost of his several men by Lebus Army's ambushes, Kazakov astonishes over the turn of event despite he already slain ten Lebus soldiers by his mace. To make things worst, his army's Third Unit also suffering another unexpected waves of 30 Lebus Army soldiers's ambush via a raft, instantly demoralizes the entire Polus Army. Infuriated, Kazakov decides to kill Liza by himself by charging his stead into the battlefield while crushes any Lebus soldiers along the way, only to confront Elen who challenges him into a sword fight, which Kazakov lost via decapitation by Elen, depleting the surviving Polus Army soldiers morale. After giving Kazakov's severed head to unnerved soldiers, Elen tells them to send a message to his family over her kill. With Kazakov's death resulting Lebus Army's victory, Polus Army begins its hasty retreat Despite their defeat, some soldiers attempts to seek vengeance against Elen due to Kazakov's conviction in battle. Still, because of the scattered morale and lax of unity within the army, they could only retreat. whilst dragging their fallen comrades's corpses. As the former Polus Earl's tragic death spread across Polus, Kazakov's House is fallen apart and some of its followers and retainers To some Polus peers, they blamed Kazakov's very conviction in the battlefield for his own demise. decides to leave and provide support to Valentina, resulting her drastic rise of her status and influence across Northern Zhcted. 'The Archer's Reunion with the Wind Vanadis' Four days have passed since their battle in Birche Lake, Tigre and his company return to Lebus while Liza explains the entire situation to Naum and Lazarl, who are relief over her safety while formally entrusting the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to Tigre. Titta is also relief over Tigre's return with his memories recovery and crying with tears of joy. Elsewhere, Damad mutters his remark about his short-lived yet memorable moments with Tigre, whom he claimed no longer as Urs. While anticipating Tigre's arrival for Muozinel, Damad leaves Lebus and report his confirmation about Tigre's survival to Kreshu. Meanwhile, Liza tries to convince Tigre to stay in Lebus for a while but Tigre respectfully declines The reason for Tigre's refusal was to avoid confusion to Lebus people, who only knew his Amnesiac Alter-Ego during his time in Lebus.her offer, prompting the Thunder Vanadis to laugh in amusement. Whilst celebrating Tigre's return by having a luxurious dinner in a local inn, which is prepared exclusively by Liza herself, Mashas informs Tigre that he need to return to Brune by Spring in order to report his finding to Regin, who is anxious to confirm Tigre whereabouts and safety. As Tigre initially unsure about the decision, Mashas reassures the archer as he would go for Silesia first before returning to Brune, much to both Elen and Lim's silence. At the same time, Naum and Lazarl also visit TigreThe reason for their uneasy smile were due to their guilt for suspecting Tigre's identity while doubting his credibility before his rescue towards Liza from Baba Yaga. Nonetheless, Tigre forgives them while talking with usual tone. and his group before bidding their farewell while exchanging their handshakes as a token of friendship between himself and Lebus. At night, Tigre is standing on the inn's balcony while staring at the stary sky. While remarking about his long journey from Asvarre to Zhcted, the archer also remarks his sympathy about Sasha's passing, his involvement in Asvarre's Civil War, his curiosity about his Black Bow since his encounter with three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and recently, Baba Yaga) and his time in Lebus as Urs. Elen later comes to see and talk to Tigre regarding their reunion, though neither of them speak towards each other until Elen mentions about a "good luck" coin she gave to Tigre before his departure for Asvarre, which Tigre replies that he had lost it in the Asvarre Seas. Nevertheless, Elen is relief to see Tigre safe and sound as both archer and the Wind Vanadis smiles while watching the stary night. Story Impact *Baba Yaga made a vital appearance in this arc and played a focal role in the lives of Tigre/Urs, Liza, Drekavac and Ganelon. Her appearance alone explains more about Liza's dark past and reveals the witch's manipulation upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. *Damad made his official appearance in this arc as an assassin, who is sent by Kureys to investigate and confirm Tigre's whereabouts, with an order to kill him should that archer is confirmed alive. Whilst he did finds an amnesiac Tigre and even points his blade at him, Damad reluctantly (and momentarily) befriends with Tigre and even escorted him to Lebus. Nonetheless, Damad knew that Urs was in fact a surviving Tigre and before his departure for Muozinel, he warns Tigre that their next encounter would not be friendly. Damad's departure from Lebus foreshadowing his future rivalry against Tigre in the later arcs. *The unknown history about King Charles and House Ganelon is revealed and mentioned.Volume 10 Chapter 1 *House Thenardier is revealed to be survived under a widow named Melisande Thenardier, who is also appears to be Regin's cousin. Her sudden appearance alone, which the later make her full appearance in the next story arc, foretelling the cousins's fierce rivalry for the crown. *The myth of the King of the Magic Bullet is briefly explained in this arc via Sofy's research. *An untold friendship between Liza and Elen is explained in this arc. It reveals the girls were former friends after Elen rescued Liza from Lebus bullies. While this arc foreshadowed their bitter rivalry before their war in Boroszlo Plains and their initial fight for Tigre (Urs), it also tells the past of the former friends before their second encounter that defined their heated rivalry before they eventually reconciled under Tigre declaration as a Vanadis Mediator on their behalf. *The battle between Tigre and Baba Yaga bring some significant chains of events in this arc, specifically for Tigre since he recovers most of his memory during the battle. It also greatly affecting anyone who involved in this arc. **Ganelon's true identity is revealed as a demon named Koschei but he denies his demonic identity despite Baba Yaga and Drekavac are able to recognize him. While successfully manipulating Kazakov for his invasion towards Lebus, though the later failed because of Elen, Ganelon also killed and consumed Baba Yaga after her defeat by Tigre's Black Bow's power. His relationship and feud with Drekavac would foreshadows his further role and his vile quest for an unknown ambitions. **Despite losing his three allies (except Vodyanoy), Drekavac remained unfazed upon Baba Yaga's death as he claimed that as long they reached their goal in causing chaos in the human world, even if Ganelon would be the last surviving demon, their wouldn't mind to be disappeared. His unknown relationship with GanelonEven as fellow demons, Ganelon and Drekavac are like water and oil despite both demons desired to capture Tigre and the Black Bow for their devious goals. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 would foreshadowing his later role in the future stories. **Even after regaining all of his memories, Tigre remembered Liza's hospitality and their short-lived yet memorable moments together. In additionn, he also promises Liza to provide and help whenever he could despite he would be no longer acts as her. With Tigre's reassurances, Liza is the fifth Vanadis to become Tigre's prominent ally. **Liza's right arm remains paralyzed despite Baba Yaga's curse is lifted.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 It takes around a year for Liza' to heal her right arm ( not entirely) after she reunites with Tigre and Elen during the Sun Festival. **Seeing both Elen and Liza are important figures in his life, Tigre proclaims himself as a Vanadis Mediator to both Vanadis, much to Liza's delight and Elen's dismay. Nevertheless, Tigre's involvement seemly buried both Vanadis's two-year long grudge. ***Due to that very declaration, especially since their encounter with both Baba Yaga and Vodyanoy, Elen's and Liza's reconciliation is shown when Elen decides to help Liza to defeat Kazakov as her gratitude for taking care of Tigre. **So far since Tigre's quest to regaining his memory, only Liza, Damad and Mashas recognizes Urs as Tigre. **Since the battle in Olsina Seas where Sasha fought against Torbalan's true demonic form, there were six Vanadis confronted and defeated the demons in their encounter. With three demonsAmong these three deceased demons are Koschei (Ganelon's true name), Torbalan and Baba Yaga. Vodyanoy managed to escape before learning Baba Yaga's death from Drekavac. are killed so far throughout the story, only three Vanadises begin their investigations about them and their purpose for hunting Tigre. ***Due to their first encounter with Baba Yaga's true form, Elen and Liza will began their investigation about the demons and find their remaining whereabouts, while also protecting Tigre due to their discovery about the demons goals. ***Sofy already began her two investigations: the Demons and Tigre's Black Bow, which presumably linked to the King of the Magic Bullet lore. ***Tigre himself also wishes to know more about his family heirloom since his encounter with all three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga). *Orgelt Kazakov made his short yet important role in this arc. His death not only bring his House's downfall, it also resulting Valentina's rise of power due to the departure of his former supporters and retainers for the Void Vanadis. Notable Event *Elizaveta Rescue Mission *Battle of Birche Lake Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc